


Can't stop

by deathbyfanfictioning



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 16:05:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12257655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbyfanfictioning/pseuds/deathbyfanfictioning
Summary: Oneshot where Draco finds out Harry likes him





	Can't stop

Draco was sitting curled up on the side of the couch in front of the fire with a book in his lap. It was Saturday night and the 8th year common room was empty, everyone had gone to bed and Draco knew he should soon too so he would be able to study tomorrow. But it was snowing outside and he was enjoying the solitude. Of course, as he thought that the door to the 8th year dorms opened. Hermione’s voice rang out clearly. “Oh, come on. What happened to being brave, Harry?” She teased.  
Draco had forgotten they weren’t back from Hogsmeade yet. He was considering calling out to say hello - they had all been friendly since their return and Draco felt somewhat comfortable with the Gryffindorks - but Harry’s voice stopped him. “Yes because it would just be so easy to walk straight up to him and tell him I can’t stop thinking about him.”  
Draco froze. He didn’t even dare breathe.  
“Or talking about him.” Ron muttered.  
“Hermione brought him up!” Harry said defensively.  
“Harry, you guys are friends now. Maybe just start hinting at it. See how receptive he might be.” Hermione said, her voice fading as they made their way upstairs to the rooms.  
Harry couldn’t have been talking about him, could he? Draco sat there until the early hours of the morning wondering.

The next morning Draco woke up early, not that he slept much, had a quick breakfast and settled down in the library. Two hours flew by and he was glad that he was managing to get a lot done. Until the chair next to him scraped against the floor as Harry pulled it back and sat down, grinning brilliantly at Draco. “Morning, Draco. Mind if I join you?” Draco looked down quickly, fighting a blush.  
“Not at all.” He answered. He kept his eyes on his book as Harry got comfortable. And scooted his chair closer to Draco’s. Their elbows brushed and Draco looked up, grey eyes meeting green and Harry gave him a warm smile. The blush won.  
Draco cleared his throat and returned his stare to his textbook. He stared at the same page for far too long. He peeked at Harry who was chewing on the skin by his thumb while he frowned at his textbook. On impulse, Draco reached out and wrapped his fingers around Harry’s wrist and gently lowered his hand. “Don’t do that.” He said softly.  
Harry glanced at him in surprise and then blushed ferociously. He lowered his eyes back to the table. “Sorry.”  
Draco squeezed his arm. “It’s a bad habit.” He said with a smile.  
Harry looked at Draco’s hand, still on his arm and then smiled with a hint of relief.  
“Yeah.” He peeked up at Draco. “But at least I don’t chew my lip to death.” His glance slid to Draco’s lips. Draco released his arm and pressed his fingertips to his lips. “I do not!”  
“You definitely do.” Harry teased.  
Draco frowned and tried to think if this was true.  
Harry laughed and pushed his hand away. “You’re doing it right now!” He lightly brushed his thumb over Draco’s lips. “At least you didn’t make it bleed this time.” He murmured.  
Draco froze. It was him. Harry Potter liked him! Draco just stared at Harry with wide eyes. Harry seemed to become aware of himself and quickly leaned away from Draco. He averted his eyes and coughed. “Well, I need to finish this essay.” He began frantically paging through the textbook. Draco slowly turned back to his work, hoping his world would stop tilting.  
They had been working in silence for about an hour when Harry got up, mumbled a goodbye and left.

The next few days were awkward as Draco tried to sort out his feelings. It didn’t help that Harry kept avoiding him, making him feel like there was no reason to sort anything out. Harry kept catching him staring which just resulted in both of them blushing for a few minutes. It was driving Draco insane. He had isolated himself by studying late in the library every night, because he really couldn’t focus in the common room with Harry a few seats away.  
After spending too long in the library because he fell asleep with his face on his ancient runes textbook, he trudged back to the common room. He was surprised to find Harry sleeping on the couch in the otherwise empty common room, glasses skew on his face. His hair was messier than usual, and his mouth was just slightly open. Draco realized he was smiling as he took the sight in, and he sighed in relief.  
He walked over and knelt by the couch, a tentative hand brushing Harry’s hair. Which was surprisingly soft. And thick. And as he combed a hand through he realized Harry’s hair was also pretty long. He was trying to measure how long when Harry mumbled, “Mm this is a nice dream.” Draco chuckled and sleepy green eyes met his. Harry blinked a few times, frowning. “Draco?” He croaked.  
Draco blushed but kept putting his fingers through Harry’s hair. “Harry?” He said playfully.  
Harry reached out and softly traced his fingertips over Draco’s lips. When Draco didn’t stop him, his eyes widened and he swallowed nervously. Draco smiled shyly before leaning in, just slightly. Harry’s breath caught but he quickly pushed himself up on an elbow to lean the rest of the way in. His lips were warm and gentle. Draco let out a shuddering breath when Harry pulled him closer, his hand on Harry’s chest. Eventually they both had to pull away to breathe, so Harry pulled Draco up so they were sitting on the couch in each other’s arms, smiling at each other.  
“Hey, Harry.”  
“Yes, Draco?”  
“I can’t stop thinking about you.”


End file.
